In the past, business user of corporate procurement processes were often left dissatisfied with such processes, which often made procurement of items inefficient, slow, and expensive. For example, using some previous procurement systems, the task of searching for and ordering even a single item could take days, weeks, or even months in certain cases. As a result, many users of previous procurement systems have been discouraged by the lack of features, flexibility, and user-friendliness of such systems, leading such users to decrease or eliminate their use of such systems. The above factors have resulted in duplicate items stealing valuable storage capacity within business, have kept businesses from exercising maximum purchasing leverage, and have perpetuated many other problems. Previous procurement techniques have therefore been inadequate for the needs of many business users.